<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For The Good of Our People by WinterAssassin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019676">For The Good of Our People</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/pseuds/WinterAssassin'>WinterAssassin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Family, Friendship/Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Slow Burn, Uneasy Allies, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/pseuds/WinterAssassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An entire year has passed since the Battle for The Lonely Mountain.</p><p>Much has happened over the course of time, Dale is still in the process of being restored and the Dwarves of Erebor have managed to get the Dragon stink out of the mountain – as well as having rebuilt what was lost and damaged over time and ruin. Things were slowly returning to normal.</p><p>However, the fragile alliance which formed between the elves and dwarves is wearing thin – and Thorin and Thranduil are begrudgingly looking to mend the alliance that once existed between the two races. They come to an agreement neither like and loath to admit that it will help strengthen their alliance nonetheless. </p><p>It begins with the oldest heir from each King and ends with their union through marriage. Fíli and Legolas are not fond of the idea and want nothing to do with each other. Their Kings, however, are forcing this upon them for the good of their people.</p><p>For the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We Need to Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/gifts">HanaMi33</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The long-awaited, highly anticipated Fíli/Legolas story you've been waiting foooor!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legolas watched as his father pulled on the reigns of the stallion he rode and secretly took great amusement in the way his father clicked his tongue in annoyance or cursed under his breath whenever the horse bucked or reared. He tore his icy-blue eyes away and petted his horse who was much calmer and more tame compared to his father’s. Legolas glanced back to Thranduil and wet his lips, “Do you miss your great elk?” He asked softly.</p><p>Thranduil pulled lightly on the reigns once more before turning his attention to Legolas. He eyed him for a few moments but nodded solemnly. “I have been his rider for many years.” He said simply.</p><p>Despite his nonchalant look on his face, Legolas knew better. He knew his father missed the magnificent elk greatly, even if he did not want anyone to know. Legolas sighed and wondered when exactly it became a concern to show such emotions. The elven prince supposed that one of the few good things to come from the Battle was that his father let go of the dark emotions and thoughts that has been with him ever since he lost Legolas’ mother.</p><p>Legolas pushed the thoughts from his mind and raised his head when he saw the peak of Erebor far-off in the distance. He narrowed his eyes and mentally calculated how long it would take them to reach the mountain. Legolas surmised their journey would take roughly a few more hours, considering the pace they were going at thanks to his father and his new stallion.</p><p>Even after a year, the alliance between them and the dwarves was still shaky – something, that if greatly disrupted, would crumble and destroy the trust formed during the Battle. Which is the reason the King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield, invited them.</p><p>Although, Thranduil only informed Legolas of the negotiations on the treaties that would be taking place; the usual sort of business. He chose to leave out the part of the celebration that would also happen after the business was taken care of – but Legolas still managed to find out.</p><p>The silvery-blond haired elf prince also knew his father was still hiding something. At first he thought it was just the celebration but when Thranduil discovered Legolas knew of it, he did not seem all that annoyed by his son’s snooping. If anything, he seemed more relieved that Legolas did not delve deeper into the letter Thorin sent – which told Legolas that he was still hiding something. Possibly something he would not like in the slightest.</p><p>➳ ☪ ➳</p><p>By the time they arrived in Erebor, the sun was already high in the sky, telling them that it was well into the afternoon.</p><p>Thranduil, Legolas and the rest of the guard accompanying them dismounted their horses. Legolas brushed the stray strands of hair back into his steed’s mane, whispering calming things to him in Sindarin when a dwarf came up to guide the horse to their stables. Legolas watched them before turning to his father. “Now what?”</p><p>“Now we settle in our rooms for the duration of the day and tomorrow we talk negotiations.” Thranduil replied curtly. The King paused and eyed his son, “The day after will be a big celebration for winning the Battle last year.”</p><p>Legolas nodded mutely.</p><p>The group of elves were lead through the open doors of the mountain, straight to the dark haired dwarven prince whose name Legolas completely forgot. The dwarf spotted them and gave a brief smile and a bow of his before clapping his hands together. The air around him was stiff and awkward. Legolas was sure that he knew they knew that he was beyond nervous. It was still amusing to him, nonetheless.</p><p>“Your– <em>ehm</em>, Majesty. Your highness,” The dwarf greeted them. “Not sure if you remember but I am Kíli.”</p><p>“Charmed,” Thranduil said dryly.</p><p>Kíli blinked and visibly swallowed the lump in his throat but otherwise kept his cool. He put a smile on and turned around as he motioned for the elves to follow. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to my uncle – I mean, the <em>King</em>. Thorin. Heh...” Kíli laughed awkwardly.</p><p>Legolas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. ‘<em>This is the dwarf Tauriel was ready to throw away her life for?</em>’ He huffed, suddenly glad that his father ordered her to stay back in Mirkwood.</p><p>Kíli lead them through the halls of Erebor. They soon ended up in front of Thorin, who stood from his throne to greet them. The dwarven king bowed and nodded to them pleasantly, “I’m glad you arrived before dark.”</p><p>“Of course, we had no trouble at all.” Thranduil replied as he bowed his head in turn to Thorin.</p><p>Legolas was unable to help the smirk that crossed his face at his father’s words. ‘<em>Actually, you seemed to be having quite a bit of trouble with your steed, father...</em>’ The fair-haired prince thought, amused. He felt eyes burning into him so he looked to see his father glaring at him.</p><p>To the common stranger or person who did not know Thranduil well enough, it simply appeared as if he was staring at his son but <em>no</em>, Legolas knew that heated glare hidden behind a well-formed stoic wall. Legolas held back his sigh and turned his attention to Thorin. He dipped his head forward and recited his line in a polite tone, “Thank you for inviting us, King Thorin.”</p><p>“I hope you two will join us for supper later in the evening,” Thorin said as he motioned for Kíli to come forward. “Show them to their rooms, Kíli.”</p><p>Kíli nodded. “All right. Let’s go!” The dark haired dwarf prince swiveled through the group of elves as he lead the way to the hall for their royal company.</p><p>Legolas studied the dwarves’ mountain home. It was different than what he expected. Beautiful, in its own way, even. Although it did not compare to his home, back when it was Greenwood the Great. Legolas found himself wondering how the dwarves were able to live in the dark depth of the mountain. He was sure that if he were ever to be stuck inside a mountain daily that he would either go insane or die from lack of sun and moonlight.</p><p>When they arrived to their destination, Kíli showed them their respective rooms before excusing himself and scurrying off. Legolas watched him go, glad to see him gone, before venturing into his room. He surveyed the area and noticed a small window carved through the thick-mountain wall. He stepped closer, pushing the hanging drapes out of the way and stared out, seeing that it over-looked the city of Dale.</p><p>From what he seen on their way in, Dale was well on its way to being restored. The men of Lake-town were doing a good job in rebuilding what was destroyed many years ago. Of course, they had help from the dwarves and even the elves, under Thranduil’s command.</p><p>Legolas tilted his head before he turned away from the window.</p><p>He went back to looking around his room and noticed that a fire had been lit prior to their arrival. He arched his brow and crouched down in front of the burning coals. He grabbed the poker and prodded and pushed the coals around before placing another couple pieces of wood down. Legolas blew on it gently and the bare wood caught fire, brightening up the room in a matter of seconds.</p><p>The elven prince stepped away and briefly wondered what he should do.</p><p>Thorin invited them to share a meal but that would not be for a good few hours or so. Legolas knew his father was committed to staying in his room until then which left Legolas unsure of what he should do. He did not want to stay in his room for the entire course of the day but he did not know if he could walk around freely.</p><p>In the end, Legolas decided to chance it.</p><p>They were not prisoners, after all. Thorin invited them here to form a bond, to strengthen their alliance – so there should be no problem for Legolas to wander the halls, right?</p><p>The silvery-blond haired elf slipped out of his room, nearly bumping into the elven guard standing next to his door. Legolas stared at him. ‘<em>Do we really need guards?</em>’ He wondered. Legolas chose to ignore the guard and he walked away, retracing the steps they took.</p><p>Legolas noticed a few odd glances in his direction but other than that, he was pretty much ignored, which he was thankful for. Legolas did not feel up to talking with anyone. He did not even feel like being here, to be honest. What the prince truly wanted was to explore the World – however his father denied him as such and here he was, guest in Erebor.</p><p>Legolas found himself by the entrance to the mountain. He stared at the blue sky briefly before turning away and exploring deeper into the mountain. He walked for what seemed like ten minutes before he saw a ray of light. Curiosity peaked, Legolas followed the light and found it pooling in from a thick, stone door decorated with carvings and small metals. The door was left ajar and as Legolas stepped closer, he could feel the chilled breeze spilling in.</p><p>The elven warrior pulled the door open and was mildly surprised to see the outside. He was sure he was going deeper into the mountain but here he was, finding another exit and entrance to the outside. Legolas walked out and took in the immediate surroundings, discovering that it was an outdoor training area. It was carved out from the mountain and quite big.</p><p>Legolas walked under the carved, wooden posts which held up a canopy. His fingers trailed the designs on the wooden rail, somewhat reminded of home. His musings were short-lived when Legolas heard the familiar song of metal against metal. He looked to see a couple dwarf’s in the training ring, clashing swords in a heated battle.</p><p>When Legolas peered closer at the two dwarf’s, he recognized them from when they were prisoner’s of his father. One was the bald-headed, tattooed dwarf and the other was the fair-haired heir of Thorin. He leaned against the wooden post and crossed his arms over his chest and settled for watching their practice.</p><p>The dwarven heir lasted a few minutes but in the end, the tattooed dwarf won.</p><p>Said dwarf put his sword back on the rack and turned around, only to freeze when he saw Legolas. He quickly regained his composure and raised his nose at the elf. Legolas raised his eyebrow in turn. “Hmph, Thorin said you’d be coming.”</p><p>“Dwalin?” The golden-haired dwarf turned his confused gaze to them. When he spotted Legolas, he suddenly knew what Dwalin was talking about. The dwarven prince sheathed his sword and walked past Dwalin and gave Legolas a nod before introducing himself, “I am Fíli. Not sure if you already knew that, or what...”</p><p>There was a brief, awkward silence which Fíli covered up with a cough. “You are Legolas, right? Do you prefer Prince Legolas? Or...”</p><p>“Just Legolas is fine,” Supplied Legolas.</p><p>Fíli nodded, “Okay, Just-Legolas.”</p><p>Legolas stared down at the dwarf. He raised his brow at the dwarf’s attempt of a joke. Fíli's smile disappeared and he turned to look at Dwalin who just shook his head. The smile returned and the dwarf turned once more to face Legolas. “Sorry.” He apologized, smile unwavering.</p><p>The elf shrugged and Fíli took that as his cue to go. “Well, I should get back to my duties. Dwalin, it’s been fun. Legolas,<em> uhm</em>, feel free to continue... Whatever it is you were doing.” Fíli gave him a nod before taking his leave.</p><p>Legolas watched the blond haired dwarf disappear back into the mountain before turning his blue eyes to the dwarven warrior. Dwalin was eyeing him suspiciously and it annoyed him a little. Legolas walked out from under the canopied viewing-area, drawing his dual blades. “Care to spar?”</p><p>Dwalin smirked and cracked his knuckles.</p><p>➳ ☪ ➳</p><p>Legolas ignored the pointed stare from his father.</p><p>He took a bite of his food, chewing carefully because every time he moved his jaw, it would ache. It was a reminder of the sparring match he got into with the tattooed dwarf – a reminder of the dark, blooming bruise on the left side of his jaw. When Thranduil first noticed it, he started a rant but Legolas managed to calm him down.</p><p>His father was still left unhappy over the whole ordeal, though. But Legolas was content because he managed to get in a few good hits on Dwalin. But still, the dwarven captain was reprimanded by the King Under the Mountain.</p><p>Legolas took another bite and finally turned his blue orbs to his father who was still staring at him. Before he could say anything to further soothe his father, the dwarven prince, Fíli – he remembered, cleared his throat. “I am sorry about all this, King Thranduil. I shouldn’t have left Dwalin alone with Legolas.”</p><p>The elven prince narrowed his eyes at the dwarf. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”</p><p>“I wasn’t saying you weren’t,” Fíli fixed his gaze on the elf. “I’m just saying that this wouldn’t have happened if I–”</p><p>“It does not matter,” Legolas interrupted, “I was the one who suggested it. The fault is mine. I do not need you to try and defend my actions.”</p><p>“Well, <em>sorry</em>,” Fíli scoffed as he shifted in his seat, his blue eyes narrowed at the elf seated across from him. “I was just trying to take responsibility since one of our warriors injured you, a <em>prince</em> and–”</p><p>“I do not care about that.” Snapped Legolas.</p><p>The table fell silent while Fíli and Legolas glared at each other. Next to Fíli, Kíli reached for a bun and took a bite, the crunch breaking the tense silence. Everyone turned their gazes to Kíli, who shrunk back a bit. “Oops?” He offered.</p><p>“Oh, Kí...” Fíli shook his head, unable to help the fond smile that crossed his face. Kíli returned the smile but it was soon wiped from his face when their mother smacked his arm, whispering hotly under her breath. Fíli's fond smile turned into a look of sympathy for his brother and he turned his attention back to his meal.</p><p>Sensing that the tense atmosphere around the table of royals dissipated, Thorin put his utensils down and pushed his plate of food back. He glanced to Thranduil who met his gaze and for a moment, the two stared at each other before nodding. Thorin cleared his throat, catching the attention of Legolas, his two nephews, and his sister, Dís.</p><p>The King Under the Mountain was not sure how they were going to go about this but it was something already long discussed and decided between him and the Elven King. Thorin looked between Fíli and Legolas.</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ᕦ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕤ How you like dem apples? </p><p>Thanks for reading! ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This is About Your Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legolas lowered his fork. He glanced to Fíli and noticed that the dwarf prince looked just as lost as he felt. Legolas thought back to whatever his father was hiding and wondered if it had anything to do with this moment.</p>
<p>The two turned their attention back to Thorin, watching as he awkwardly shifted his weight on his feet. He looked nervous and Legolas could practically hear his heart pounding in his chest as he struggled with how and what to say to the two heirs. Thorin’s dark blue orbs flitted from Thranduil to Legolas, then to Dís and his two sister-sons. Thorin breathed out slowly and cleared his throat once more before he spoke, “As you know, a rift was torn between the race of dwarves and elves long ago. We were at the point of war just a year ago but we came together when we had a common enemy.”</p>
<p>Legolas looked to his father, wondering where the dwarf King was going with his little speech. Thranduil gave him a pointed look so Legolas pursed his lips and went back to listening to Thorin. Seeing as his father wanted him to pay close attention, the elven prince knew it was something big that was going to happen.</p>
<p>“King Thranduil and I have had discussions about peace between our people over the last few months. We want our races to become close again that is what brings you here. We will finalize the treaty and further this alliance.”</p>
<p>“Forgive me, uncle – but isn’t this something we already knew?” Fíli interrupted.</p>
<p>Thorin nodded. Dís reached around Kíli and lightly smacked her oldest son’s arm, “Let him finish, Fíli.” She scolded softly. The dwarf woman turned back to her brother and nodded for him to continue, a small smile on her face.</p>
<p>Thorin continued, looking in between Fíli and Legolas. “Part of this treaty will include you two, as well. For this to work – to go smoothly for our people and everyone involved...” The dark haired King winced faintly, as if he were struggling to say what needed to be said.</p>
<p>A few moments passed and Thranduil heaved a sigh, “Oh, for the love of–” The elven King stood up as all eyes turned to him. “Legolas, you will be marrying Thorin’s eldest heir.”</p>
<p>Thorin sighed, ignoring the excited squeal from Dís and the gasp of disbelief from Kíli, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I was leading up to that.”</p>
<p>“You were taking to long,” Said Thranduil.</p>
<p>The fair elven King looked down to his son, his crystal blue eyes staring into Legolas’ icy-blue orbs. “Is that understood, Legolas?”</p>
<p>“Understood?” Legolas repeated slowly, tearing his eyes away from his father to glare down at his food. He scoffed and shook his head, “<em>Understood?</em>” The fair-haired elven warrior glared at his father, his fingers curling into fists.</p>
<p>Kíli shot up from his spot, his hands slamming down on the table as he shouted his objection, “Fíli can’t marry him!”</p>
<p>Dís smacked the brown eyed dwarf, “Oh, hush up! This isn’t for you to decide.” Their mother looked passed Kíli and focused her attention on her eldest. “Fíli, my dear, I know you weren’t looking to get involved with anyone so soon, but–”</p>
<p>“But <em>what</em>, mother?” Fíli cut her off, turning his stormy blue eyes to her. “You can’t just force us to– to... To get <em>married</em>!”</p>
<p>“No one is forcing anyone!” Dis exclaimed.</p>
<p>Fíli snorted, “Are you sure about that? Because this is what it sure sounds like!”</p>
<p>“I agree. You cannot just <em>do</em> that.” Legolas sniped, his anger aimed at none other than his father who stared coldly down at him.</p>
<p>“We can and we will.” Thranduil stated. His expression softened and he took his seat next to Legolas. “Ion-neg, we are not forcing you to marry this very day but in time you will get married. It will strengthen our alliance and our people. It will be good, for the future.”</p>
<p>Legolas shook his head, silent – as he did not know what to say. There was nothing he <em>could</em> say. If they did not agree then the council members involved (dwarven or elven) could start a riot and their people could go back to being enemies and constantly be at odds with each other, something that would do no good for anyone. Legolas turned his gaze to Fíli and found the golden haired prince staring at him. The dwarf’s soft blue eyes flicked to Thorin and Legolas sighed.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Legolas agreed tersely. “For our people,”</p>
<p>“For the future.” Fíli nodded.</p>
<p>➳ ☪ ➳</p>
<p>Legolas watched his father pace around his room.</p>
<p>After the announcement of Fíli and Legolas’ arranged marriage at dinner between the two families, the two elves retreated to their accommodations. Legolas tried to close himself off from the world however his father had other plans and followed him into his room. The elven prince sighed and stepped aside to watch his father pace.</p>
<p>Thranduil muttered to himself, so quiet under his breath that even with his good hearing – Legolas could not make out a word he said. “Father,” Legolas tried, his arms still crossed over his chest. When he got no response, he sighed and dropped his arms as he approached Thranduil. “<em>Adar</em>...”</p>
<p>The elven King stopped and turned to face Legolas. “Legolas... I am sorry, truly. But you have to understand... This is about your future, ion-neg.” Thranduil studied the expression on Legolas’ face and turned around, heading for the door.</p>
<p>“Just... Don’t worry too much about it. It’s like I said earlier, we are not forcing you two to marry immediately. You must become better acquainted, anyway. We will talk more about it tomorrow at the meeting.” Thranduil bid Legolas goodnight before taking his leave.</p>
<p>Legolas watched his father disappear back into his own room. “You’re the one worrying more than I,” The elven prince whispered as he closed the door with a soft click and sat down on the bed, staring at his lap in silence. He thought back to before the Battle.</p>
<p>He remembered his father’s hatred for the dwarves. He remembered how content he was to let them rot in Mirkwood’s prison for as long as they lived. Now the great, cold elven King was giving his only son to them? Legolas sighed and fell back into his bed, his icy orbs fixated on the stony ceiling.</p>
<p>➳ ☪ ➳</p>
<p>Fíli paced around his room, stopping every few steps as he continued to fret over his worries.</p>
<p>He walked to the door but halted once more with his hand hovering over the handle. He made a face before he turned on his heel and went back to his bed. Fíli told himself to just forget about the day’s events and go to sleep. He needed sleep, anyway. The fair-haired dwarf sat down and was about to pull his boots off but he paused. Fíli groaned and got up, marching to the door. He did not stop this time but he did open the door as quiet as he could and tip-toe across the hall, straight into Kíli’s room.</p>
<p>“Kíli,” Fíli called softly as he stared at the lump under the fur covers. He walked closer to the lump, “Kí, I know you aren’t asleep...”</p>
<p>The lump moved and Kíli managed to unearth himself from the tangled mess he was. His dark eyes were narrowed at his brother and it made Fíli wince. The golden haired prince sat down next to his brother, “Kí, I’m sorry. I’m sure you know this wasn’t how anyone expected the day to go...” Fíli told him. He reached forward to put a comforting hand on Kíli’s shoulder but Kíli shrugged it off.</p>
<p>Fíli lowered his head, unsure of what to say next.</p>
<p>“Just so we’re clear, I’m not mad at you...” Kíli mumbled out after a few minutes of silence between the two. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped tight around them to form a ball. Fíli tilted his head at his brother and nodded slowly. Kíli continued, “Well, I am a little. But more mad at the fact that it isn’t me...”</p>
<p>Fíli patted his brother’s shoulder, happy that he did not push him away this time. “Kí, uncle never knew. I mean, he <em>doesn’t</em> know... Even if he did, I–”</p>
<p>“–Am next in line. His first heir, the crown prince – I know.” Grumbled Kíli.</p>
<p>The dark brown haired prince tilted his head to his older brother and studied his face. “Fí, this is a little awkward but I will try my best to forget about him...”</p>
<p>“You needn’t forget, brother,” Fíli clapped his brother on the back, letting a small laugh out. “Your feelings are important to me. Even if they are feelings for my future one to be.” He made a face at that, realizing how silly it all sounded.</p>
<p>Kíli even laughed a little, although his words did sting. “You know, things would be better if I didn’t develop crushes so easily... Right?”</p>
<p>“I guess. But that’s what makes you... <em>You</em>. And I wouldn’t have you any other way, brother.” Fíli leaned his head against Kíli’s shoulder. The two remained like that for while until Fíli finally heaved himself off of Kíli’s bed. “Anyway, just get some sleep. Uhm... if you think tomorrow might be too much, I could tell uncle you weren’t feeling well...?”</p>
<p>Kíli stared up at his brother. He smiled at the offer but shook his head. “No, it’s fine, Fí. I’ve got to handle this myself... Good night.” The brown eyed dwarf yawned and lay on his side, watching Fíli walk to the door.</p>
<p>“Good night, brother.” Fíli said softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As if being in an arranged marriage wasn't enough drama, I had to go and add Kili into the mix. ☻</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's Our Responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legolas stared out the window in his room.</p>
<p>The sun was peaking over the mountains and flooding the area with a warm light. ‘<em>It’s finally morning.</em>’ Legolas thought. He managed to rest for an hour last night then he was awake for the remaining hours which seemed to drag on and on. Just as he was beginning to feel restless, the sun finally rose.</p>
<p>Legolas turned away from the window and touched his jaw gently. The bruise was already fading and the pain was faint, hardly even there. The elven prince moved to the fireplace and settled for watching the flames flicker and occasionally spit embers. He was tempted to add another log since he could feel the cool air begin to sink in but before he could come to a decision, a faint knock pulled his attention to the door.</p>
<p>The silvery-blond haired elf opened the door and was surprised to see the dwarven prince he was to marry, Fíli. The golden haired prince shifted on his feet awkwardly as he wrung his hands together. Legolas raised an eyebrow as he stared at the dwarf in front of him. Fíli who only just noticed that Legolas opened the door faltered but quickly regained his composure. “Hey, <em>erm</em>, good morning.”</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Replied Legolas.</p>
<p>He was confused because he was sure the meeting was in the early afternoon – unless the dwarf was there for something else? Before he could think of more possibilities as to why Fíli was currently standing in the entry way of his room, the dwarf stepped passed him and went to the fire, adding another log. Legolas stared as he leaned against the wall, “May I ask what this is about? Surely you did not come just to tend to my fire.” The elf said dryly.</p>
<p>Fíli grunted but did not turn to face him.</p>
<p>Legolas gave him a few minutes before sighing and walking over to the dwarf. “Fíli?” He questioned quietly. “Are you that worried about–”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Fíli cut him off, finally spinning around to face the elf. His blue orbs met with Legolas’ lighter eyes and he stared. “I am here to... <em>to</em>,” His face flushed in spite of himself. “<em>Argh</em>,” Fíli huffed, “I am here to ask you if you will accept my courtship.”</p>
<p>“Courtship?” Legolas repeated slowly.</p>
<p>“I am only asking now because I know during the meeting Thorin would want me to do that but then I thought I would get nervous or do something stupid, so I figured I would just do it now. Sorry...” Fíli apologized, tearing his eyes away from the elf to peer at the cackling fire.</p>
<p>“I don’t exactly understand your ways of courting, though.” The elven warrior replied. “For elves, you usually have to get the approval of my father but that was already taken care of when they agreed to put us in an arranged marriage...” Legolas shook his head. “Also, when we exchange rings we are then betrothed. After a year we can marry. Or, however long you wish to wait.”</p>
<p>Fíli nodded as he slowly digested all the information the elf gave him. “A year, huh?” The golden haired dwarf hummed. “Dwarves do things a little differently. I already asked if you would accept my courtship, so now I should make gifts for you. We braid each others hair and whatnot...”</p>
<p>Legolas looked to the floor, staring at the laces on his boots. “May I be honest with you?”</p>
<p>Fíli nodded, “Of course.”</p>
<p>“I do not want this...” Legolas said quietly. “I wanted to explore the world but it seemed my father had other plans for me. But I know it will be good for both our people, so I am willing to make it work.”</p>
<p>“I... feel the same.” Fíli whispered. He momentarily thought back to Kíli, thinking of his brother’s feelings for the elf. He decided not to say anything because if Kíli wanted the elven prince to know then he would tell him. “Truthfully, I thought I was not yet ready for a relationship, much less a marriage, because I thought I would be too wrapped up in learning everything I needed to know from Thorin. Not to mention all my duties as crown prince... But apparently he thinks I’m ready for this? When <em>he</em> hasn’t even found someone...”</p>
<p>Legolas was unable to help the small laugh that escaped his lips. Fíli looked at him questioningly and Legolas shook his head. “Sorry, I am not laughing at you. It’s just... When you think about it, they are the Kings and yet they are making us take on this... duty.”</p>
<p>Fíli smirked. “You’re right, maybe they should be the ones getting married.”</p>
<p>“While I agree, I fear they might sooner kill each other than bring peace between our people.” Legolas sighed wistfully. “It’s a shame.”</p>
<p>The golden haired prince snorted. “Aye, that it is. But I guess they realized that and pushed it onto the better, future rulers. They knew they would mess it all up so now it’s our responsibility.”</p>
<p>Legolas nodded mutely. He was still upset over the fact that all this has happened, crushing his plans to venture away from Mirkwood and into the vast world. Although, the elven prince was glad that him and Fíli had an understanding. As much as he did not want to marry the dwarf, he supposed that at least they were on common ground over the whole ordeal.</p>
<p>“Oh, also...” Fíli spoke up, catching Legolas’ attention. “When I tell Thorin, our families will have to come together for the official announcement of our courtship.”</p>
<p>“My people come together too. We usually have a dinner between the two families. Kind of like last night but more... Grand, I suppose.” Fíli nodded and Legolas looked away.</p>
<p>“You said we must be engaged for a year at least?” Fíli questioned. When Legolas nodded, the dwarf hummed in thought. “That is a long time. But I suppose we can get everything done in the span of a year. Oh, after the year, though, we must announce our marriage to the people. At least, my people. I am not sure how you do it with elves...”</p>
<p>“I’m sure my father will take care of everything back home.” Legolas rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Fíli moved to the door, so Legolas stood and followed him. He stopped at the door and watched the dwarf awkwardly peer out into the hallway. Legolas wanted to ask him what he was doing but decided against it. They already had a long discussion about things to come. Not to mention, they would be having an even longer talk during the meeting. Fíli glanced at Legolas and laughed stiffly, “Sorry. It’s just, we can’t really be seen in each other’s room if I am courting you.”</p>
<p>“How strange.” Legolas commented. One would think that part of courting was to spend time with your loved one, not be kept apart. But then again, who was Legolas to judge the courting ways of the dwarves. “I guess I shall see you in the afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Aye.” Fíli waved his goodbye and left, shutting the door softly behind him.</p>
<p>The elven warrior sat down on his bed and was once again left alone with his thoughts. Only now, he had more things to think about.</p>
<p>➳ ☪ ➳</p>
<p>The meeting between the elves and dwarves went about as well as one would expect. At first, the dwarven council members present were a bit put-off by the idea but eventually Thorin managed to sway them. Everyone knew it was best for their people. Prior to the meeting, Fíli filled Thorin in about the courtship discussion he had with Legolas, so it just left the King Under the Mountain to announce it to the members present.</p>
<p>Legolas noted that even his father appeared mildly surprised.</p>
<p>After the whole ordeal, the elven prince was back in his quarters. His father had tried to talk to him but Legolas blocked out his voice and closed the door. He knew it would annoy his father but the elf wanted to be alone for a while. During the meeting, it was decided that Legolas would spend a month or so in Erebor. After that, the elven prince was to bring Fíli to Mirkwood and the two would spend a month there. His father and Thorin called it ‘getting used to each other’ but Legolas found it odd. In the end, he decided not to question the dumb decisions of the two Kings.</p>
<p>There were some other things mentioned in the discussions but Legolas currently could not think about it. In fact, he did not want to think of it. All he wanted to do now was rest. His father wanting to talk to him could wait since the elven King was not departing for another couple days.</p>
<p>Legolas sighed and fell back in his bed. He found himself staring at the ceiling as his eyes glazed over, sinking into the darkness of his mind to rest.</p>
<p>➳ ☪ ➳</p>
<p>Legolas woke when he saw a figure enter his peripheral vision. He blinked and sat up slowly, now recognizing the figure as his father. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead moved over to make a space for Thranduil. “Could you not wait until later to talk to me, father?”</p>
<p>Thranduil stared at his son’s face, his cool eyes calculating as he regarded Legolas silently. The elven prince looked away. He never liked being under his father’s scrutinizing gaze. When Thranduil sighed, Legolas finally looked to him. “I <em>am</em> sorry, Legolas. If it were under different circumstances...”</p>
<p>The King fell quiet, his gaze lowered to the ground as he searched for the right words to say to Legolas. However, Legolas just shook his head. “I know you’re sorry. But it still does not change my feelings over the matter. You are forcing me to do this... Prince Fíli and I talked and neither of us want this but we know its for our people.” Legolas told his father.</p>
<p>Thranduil remained silent for a few beats. He looked into the younger elf’s eyes. “That is just how life is. Sometimes people must marry because it is what is expected of them. Love is a fragile and confusing thing but can blossom in the most strangest ways.”</p>
<p>“Like what Tauriel felt for the dwarf archer?” Legolas asked tersely.</p>
<p>His father tilted his head. “They may believe it was love but I have lived long and even if they continued with their feelings, I fear nothing may have come of it.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you took Tauriel back?” Asked Legolas.</p>
<p>His voice was soft and it wavered, which Legolas hated. He swallowed and cast his gaze to the fire that was flickering dimly. When his father grabbed his hands, Legolas finally looked back to him. “No, I allowed her to come back for you.”</p>
<p>Legolas felt angry.</p>
<p>He pulled his hands away, crossing his arms over his chest in a protective manner. “Why?” He hissed. “Because if she remained banished you knew I would never return? Because even back then you had these plans for me and needed me around until they came to fruition?” Legolas was beginning to feel used and manipulated. Something one should not feel by their father, no less.</p>
<p>Thranduil stood as he glared down at Legolas. “Of course not!” The elven King snapped, causing Legolas to jump slightly. “Do you think I enjoy marrying you to a dwarf!? I wouldn’t even let you be with a Silvan elf! But things change, ion-neg. You will come to learn that the future of our people – what is best for them and our lands – is more important than one person.”</p>
<p>Legolas narrowed his eyes. He understood where his father was coming from but it still felt unfair to him. The elven prince sighed and rested his head in his hands, staring at the fabric of his leggings. “I know what is important, father.” Legolas stated quietly, “You raised me, after all.”</p>
<p>When Legolas stood, he walked to the door and let his hand rest on the handle. “Now if you will excuse me, I wish to be alone. I will see you at dinner time.” The elf opened the door for his father. Thranduil walked over but stopped just before the door, fixing Legolas with a brief stare before he took his leave.</p>
<p>Legolas closed the door and leaned against the dark oak. He glanced at the fireplace and decided that he should probably revive what was left, not wanting the winter chill to sink in anytime soon. Besides, it served as a good distraction for his over-active mind which raced with thoughts on his current predicament.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Does it Hurt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, the silvery-blond haired elf prince shifted through the bag of his belongings. He pulled a shirt out and tossed it somewhere on his bed as he continued to dig through his travel bag. Legolas sighed and sat down, staring at the messy pile of clothing and various little items he brought with him to Erebor. He could not find the arrowhead pendant he usually kept with him.</p><p>It was a gift from his mother and having forgotten it at home was putting him in a sour mood. Before he could dwell further on the matter, Legolas moved to stuff everything back into his bag until he came across a scarf that definitely did not belong to him. It was rolled up and when he picked it up, it unraveled to reveal a small stone with dwarven runes etched into the surface.</p><p>For a moment Legolas was entirely lost on how it came to be in his possession but then he remembered. He remembered the day Lake Town was burned and when the dark haired archer gave it to Tauriel. Legolas felt angry at first that Tauriel held onto it for so long but then realized that if she gave it to him, that was her way of apologizing to Kíli.</p><p>The elven prince sighed and walked to the fireplace and lay it on the mantle. He would do Tauriel this favor and return it to its rightful owner – despite the awkwardness that was sure to follow.</p><p>For now, though, Legolas had to get ready for the day.</p><p>➳ ☪ ➳</p><p>Legolas ate a piece of fruit from his bowl. He chewed and glanced at his father. The elven King was going to stay another day, maybe two, but word came from Mirkwood that something required his assistance. So Thranduil was going to depart after their breakfast.</p><p>When Thorin and Thranduil fell quiet after exchanging words, Legolas cleared his throat, catching his father’s attention. “Can you send my pendant when you return, father?”</p><p>The look in his father’s eyes softened and he nodded. “I will send it with more of your clothes. Is there anything else you need, Legolas?”</p><p>Legolas shook his head, “No.” He had everything he needed, save for his pendant. In the end, that was all he cared about, anyway.</p><p>➳ ☪ ➳</p><p>Legolas, along with Fíli and Thorin, saw Thranduil and the elven guard members off after breakfast.</p><p>Thorin went back to his throne while Legolas lingered outside the gates of Erebor, watching his father leave off in the distance. Fíli stayed with him but Legolas was not sure if it was because he was just being nice or what. Still, he appreciated it.</p><p>When the elves disappeared from his sight, Legolas turned to the smaller being next to him. “So, what does one do in Erebor?”</p><p>“Well, usually I have duties to attend to, but... Now I am not sure. Maybe we will just start with a proper tour of the mountain?” Fíli suggested with a small shrug.</p><p>Legolas nodded. “I think that will suffice, considering I will be here for a while...” The elf lamented. He blinked and shook the wary thoughts from his mind and motioned for the dwarf to begin the tour.</p><p>Fíli gave a nod and looked at the rampart above the entrance to the mountain. “Well... This is the entrance.” He motioned to the grand doors and the dwarf statues that were finally rebuilt after having been destroyed in the Battle. “Thorin kind of went crazy and we destroyed part of these, and that over there, to barricade ourselves in... But we fixed it. As best we could, at least.”</p><p>Legolas nodded. He arrived late to the Battle and he knew he missed a lot but whenever he asked his father, Thranduil would always change the subject and never tell him. Perhaps Fíli would tell him sometime, if it was no trouble. The silvery-blond haired elf turned his attention back to the dwarf he was promised to but noticed that Fíli had a distant look in his blue orbs. The dwarf’s brows furrowed, lost in the memories of battle. Legolas awkwardly stood there and wondered what he should do.</p><p>He cleared his throat but Fíli did not seem to hear him. Legolas looked around but all the other dwarves in the area were either occupied or did not notice them. The elf looked back to Fíli, now noticing the distressed look cross his face. “Fíli...” He said gently as he touched his shoulder.</p><p>Fíli jolted from the touch and his eyes snapped up to Legolas. He calmed when he realized it was only the elf and coughed, “Sorry... I was, <em>uhm</em>... It’s nothing.” Fíli shook his head. He idly rubbed his side as he began to walk back into the mountain. Fíli glanced back to Legolas, a grin on his face, “Anyway, let’s continue on with the tour!”</p><p>➳ ☪ ➳</p><p>After the tour of Erebor, a dwarf came up to Fíli and told him that he was needed by Thorin. Fíli excused himself and told Legolas to do whatever he wished. Legolas simply nodded and watched as Fíli took his leave. The messenger hesitated and peered at Legolas before scurrying away himself. That left Legolas alone and unsure of what to do. Or, unsure of what he <em>wanted</em> to do.</p><p>In the end, the elf retreated to his room.</p><p>He felt awkward in the presence of so many dwarves. Legolas was out of his element, after all. He supposed that in time he will get used to get them since he will be marrying one, but for now he felt safest in his room.</p><p>Legolas stoked the fire, watching the embers glow. He stood up and brushed some ash from his leggings and looked around his room. When they first arrived, he expected to be leaving this room and never seeing it again but <em>oh</em> how things change. Now this room was going to be his home for the next month. Unless they decided to move him to a different room.</p><p>The elven prince turned away but halted when he caught the light reflecting off of something on the mantle. “Oh, yeah...” He whispered softly, remembering that he still had the rune stone from Tauriel that belonged to Fíli’s brother. The elf picked it up and studied the stone.</p><p>It was cool on his finger tips and smooth, the runes carved into it were pretty, despite him being unable to read them himself. Legolas wrapped his fingers around it and held it tight in his palm. He decided that he may as well get it over with and return it to its rightful owner. He had nothing better to do, anyway.</p><p>Legolas left his room and followed the flickering torches down the hall and out of the royal guests quarters. Legolas stilled. He tilted his head because he realized that the had no idea where Kíli would be. Did he have duties to attend to like Fíli? Or maybe he was not even in the mountain. Legolas sighed as it was all becoming to feel troublesome. Instead of giving up though, he decided to search for the prince himself. He would ask Fíli but he did not want to disturb the dwarf from his duties.</p><p>The elf went to the first place that came to mind which was the Hall of Shields. It was where everyone gathered to dine together. When Legolas passed through the doors, he searched the sea of dwarves but did not find his target. He sighed and spun around, deciding to check the outdoor training arena.</p><p>When he arrived, Legolas walked outside and noticed that snow was beginning to fall. The snowflakes looked big and fluffy, decorating the ground for a few seconds before it melted away into nothingness. He raised his head and walked further out until he spotted the scruffy dwarf on the other side, shooting arrows at a target. Legolas smiled, glad to have found the dwarven archer all on his own.</p><p>Legolas walked to where Kíli was, so light on his feet that the dwarven prince did not even hear him coming. Kíli seemed to be lost in thought as he loosed another arrow. It did not hit its mark, instead sinking into the earth a few feet behind the target. Kíli cursed under his breath as he pulled another arrow from his quiver. He pulled back and took a deep breath, his eyes narrowed on his mark.</p><p>“Hey,” Legolas said softly.</p><p>Kíli jolted and his fingers fumbled, causing the string to snap and shoot the arrow straight into a tree a few feet away from the target. The dark haired dwarf scowled and turned to Legolas, a glare set on his face. When he noticed that it was the elven prince and not some dwarf bugging him, Kíli faltered.</p><p>“Uhh, hi.” Kíli smiled awkwardly. He peered behind the elf but did not see his brother anywhere in sight. The brown eyed prince turned his attention back to Legolas. “What are you– e<em>hm</em>, I mean, did you need something? My prince? Prince Legolas?... Your highness?” Kíli scrunched his nose, inwardly cursing at his own stupidity.</p><p>Legolas just stared down at the dwarf. “You can just call me Legolas.”</p><p>“Oh, okay...” Kíli nodded. There was a pause between the two and the smaller being glanced back to the arrow half sticking out of the tree. He mumbled out, “I meant to do that.”</p><p>“I see...” Legolas said, his eyes flicking to the arrow for a moment. He turned his attention back to Kíli and suddenly felt awkward. He squeezed the rune stone in his hand as he wondered on how to word the next sentence carefully. Legolas was at a loss for words, so instead he just held his hand out.</p><p>Kíli blinked at his extended fist but got the hint and reached forward, open palm facing up. Legolas dropped the stone in Kíli’s palm and lowered his arm back to his side. “I... Well, Tauriel wanted me to give that back to you.” Legolas said softly.</p><p>The brown eyed dwarf stared at the rune stone in his hand. It was warm to the touch, having been held tightly in Legolas’ own hand. Kíli flushed in spite of himself and he quickly turned away. “Okay, thank you.” He said quietly, his voice wavering, making him flush from embarrassment this time.</p><p>Legolas took a step back, about to leave but he paused and lingered. He was hesitant to leave because the dwarf’s reaction was a little surprising. He thought Kíli was going to be angry but instead he seemed sad. Or maybe he was acting odd for a different reason; Legolas did not know. But it did strike the curiosity inside, so he lingered.</p><p>Kíli held the stone in his hand, a faint smile crossing his face. He chuckled and tossed it up into the air, catching it on its downfall. Kíli turned around and nearly jumped from his skin when he noticed that Legolas was still standing there. “Mahal’s <em>beard</em>, you scared me... I thought you left.” Kíli laughed, scratching his cheek nervously.</p><p>“You were happy...?” Legolas surmised.</p><p>“Hm? About what?” Kíli tried to play dumb as he pocketed the rune stone. Legolas gave him a look and it made the dwarf wilt. “Okay, maybe I was a little happy. But, I mean, not for the reason you’re thinking.” Kíli’s cheeks burned.</p><p>“I loved Tauriel. I mean, I still love her. But... It’s a different love.” Kíli shrugged, a fond look crossing his face. “I don’t want to be with her in <em>that</em> sort of way. Do you know what I mean? It’s difficult to say. I mean, sure, I’m sad, but...”</p><p>Legolas tilted his head as his icy-blue orbs studied the dwarf before him. “But?” He pressed.</p><p>Kíli looked up to Legolas, his dark brown eyes meeting the elf’s clear blue orbs. “But...” He held his gaze for a few moments longer before tearing his eyes away to peer at his boots. “I am in love with someone else. I think she knew we were growing apart and I hope we can still be friends.”</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Asked Legolas.</p><p>Kíli’s eyes found their way back to the elf in front of him. He was surprised at Legolas’ words because he half-expected the elf to spit at him from the whole Tauriel ordeal. After all, Kíli thought that the elven prince liked her in the romantic way. But then again, he could be wrong.</p><p>The dwarf thought over the prince’s words, his fingers idly toying with the stone in his pocket still. “No,” Kíli finally said. “It’s like I said, I feel a different love for Tauriel. And I did find someone else I like, <em>or love,</em> I don’t know...” The dwarf said, abashed.</p><p>Legolas nodded but remained silent. He supposed that the dwarven-whelp Tauriel once loved was not so bad. Although he was curious as to who he now liked, Legolas did not press on the matter. All this talk about love however only made the elf feel some remorse because in the end, he would never get the chance to find his own love.</p><p>Thranduil did say that love could bloom from such circumstances but Legolas did not know how to feel about that. The silvery-blond haired elf shook his head, not wanting to dwell further on the matter of his arranged marriage. He focused his attention back to the dwarf and noticed that Kíli had his dark brown eyes on him. Legolas blinked.</p><p>Kíli came out of his stupor and shook his head slightly. “Sorry,” He mumbled. “Uhh, I should go. Bye!” Kíli spun on his heel and retrieved the arrows and put them back into his quiver. Once he had everything, he gave the elven prince a bow before leaving the training arena.</p><p>Legolas was left alone once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh, halfway through writing this I burnt my finger ಥ_ಥ</p><p>I put a band-aid on but it still hurts and it was really awkward to type,</p><p>(¬‿¬) but I was determined to finish this chapter and post it!</p><p>Hope everyone enjoyed~ ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Hate This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kíli walked the halls of Erebor with his head in the clouds.</p>
<p>He held tightly onto the rune stone in his hand and hummed to himself as he rounded a corner. The dark haired prince nearly walked into Glóin, who appeared to be out of sorts. “Whoa, sorry, Glóin.” Kíli apologized as he took a step back, giving the fretting dwarf some room.</p>
<p>Glóin glanced at him briefly before focusing his attention back to the letter in his hands. “It’s all right, lad. I, uh– It’s nothing. Oh, your uncle was looking for you earlier, though – just thought I’d let you know!” The fiery-haired dwarf said before scurrying away.</p>
<p>Kíli watched him disappear down the hallway and bit his lip. “Uncle was looking for me?” He blanched. The young prince thought he finished all his duties and was free to do as he pleased. But, apparently not. Kíli sighed and tucked the stone in his pocket before making his way to the throne hall, not wanting to keep Thorin waiting any longer.</p>
<p>Once he made it there in record time, Kíli was surprised to see his brother there. “Uncle, Fíli... Shouldn’t you be in Dale? Or... with Legolas, or something?” The dark haired prince asked, confused.</p>
<p>Fíli turned his attention to his brother, his eyes brightening. “Kí, good timing.”</p>
<p>“For what?” Kíli looked in between his brother and uncle.</p>
<p>“Fíli is running late for a meeting with King Bard in Dale,” Thorin turned his Durin-blue eyes to Kíli. “So I need you to help Ori clean out the room across from your brothers.”</p>
<p>Kíli made a face, “But that is my room...”</p>
<p>Thorin winced, seeming that he forgot about that little fact. “I know, but we need a proper room for Prince Legolas. They cannot share, so this is the only option.”</p>
<p>“But what about the room down the hall?” Thorin gave Kíli a pointed look, which made the younger prince sigh. “Fine, fine... But when they are... <em>married,</em> or whatever, I demand my room back!” Huffed Kíli.</p>
<p>“Done,” Thorin smiled.</p>
<p>Fíli looked to his brother, an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry, Kí... I would help but I really need to go!” The blond haired dwarf turned around, throwing a ‘goodbye’ over his shoulder as he hurriedly departed.</p>
<p>Kíli looked to Thorin before turning around, “Guess I should go evacuate myself from my own room...” He grumbled under his breath. Thorin sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Kíli. I know you and Fíli have become accustomed to being close to each other. It will only be for a little while, then you’ll be back across from him...” Thorin stated.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Kíli gave his uncle a smile to show that he was not all that upset – except he was kind of upset – and took a few steps until he forgot to ask something. The brown eyed dwarf wrinkled his nose, “Wait, does that mean I have to move into that dank, cob-webbed, dirt-covered room?”</p>
<p>Kíli saw the expression on Thorin’s face and held up his hand. “You know what, don’t say it. I’m just going to go now...” The dwarven prince continued on his way to his room.</p>
<p>When Kíli arrived to his room, he saw Ori standing outside, twiddling his thumbs and looking altogether lost. “Hey, Ori,” He greeted his fellow dwarf.</p>
<p>Ori looked up, relief washing over his face. “Oh, Kíli – I was here for twenty minutes and I wasn’t sure if I should just go in or continue waiting... I did not want to disrupt anything...” The scribe babbled as he stepped away from the door, allowing Kíli to kick it open.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry I took so long.” Kíli gave him a sheepish grin. “Uncle just informed me... Uhh, anyway, we should get started. Let’s just bring everything outside for now then we can bring it to my new room.”</p>
<p>Ori nodded. He followed the prince into his room and peered around, curious – although he tried not to show it. “Where is your new room going to be?” Ori asked.</p>
<p>Kíli picked up his pillow and wrapped it up in his furs. “I think the one at the end of the hall.” The dark brown haired dwarf replied, frowning at the very thought of the room. It was not the room or the location itself that bothered him, it was more-so the dirt and webs that filled the room. There was probably spiders and maybe even mice lurking around in there.</p>
<p>After the battle for Erebor was won and they began to settle in, they never ended up cleaning most of the rooms seeing as it was just Thorin, Fíli, and Kíli staying in the royal hall. Of course, they cleaned a room for their mother just before she arrived a few months ago – but other than that, they thought there was no other reason to. Now Kíli had to pay the price.</p>
<p>The brown eyed dwarf frowned because he was only now regretting collecting little trinkets and things since they have been there. However, there was some luck on his side! His belongings Dís brought from Ered Luin still remained in boxes. And no – it was not because he was too lazy to unpack all his things. Kíli was busy, after all.</p>
<p>He nodded to himself, missing the odd look Ori gave him. Kíli dumped the smaller, loose things that lay around his room in his fur blankets and tossed it over his shoulder like a sack. He turned to Ori and announced, “I will be right back, Ori.”</p>
<p>Kíli left the youngest Ri brother and brought his trinkets to his new room. He booted the door open and cautiously peered inside, wrinkling his nose when he saw all the webs and dirt which covered everything. Kíli sighed and grabbed the torch from the wall, bringing it in with him in order to light the torches inside the room. Once he was done and the torch was back in place, Kíli walked up to the bed and studied the dust that settled on it. He dropped the furs down and a big cloud of dust blew up into the air. Kíli coughed and waved his hand as he backed away.</p>
<p>“I hate this...” Kíli commented under his breath.</p>
<p>➳ ☪ ➳</p>
<p>Legolas ended up staying at the training arena and practicing with his bow. That lasted for about an hour or so until the sun disappeared behind the mountain crest. He sighed and made the decision to retreat back to his room since he had nothing else to do.</p>
<p>Eventually, Legolas knew, he had to get comfortable around the dwarves and their mountain. He could not stay hidden away in his room forever – as good as it sounded. In all honesty, he could not wait to return home, even if he had to bring Fíli along with him. He wondered if the dwarven prince would feel out his element. Or perhaps he would feel angry since last time they were there, they were prisoners. Obviously his father will be much more welcoming but Fíli could still have sour feelings about the past.</p>
<p>Legolas turned the corner and came to a halt when he saw Fíli’s younger brother and a dwarf he did not remember the name of (if he even knew it to begin with). The two were carrying some things and bringing it into a room that was held at the end of the hall. The dwarf with lighter brown hair noticed him and nearly tripped over himself. He managed to keep himself upright, though, as he spoke to Legolas, “Prince Legolas! Uhh, hello...” He gave a small smile.</p>
<p>“Good evening,” Legolas greeted him.</p>
<p>“Oh, uhm, I am Ori, at your service!” Ori introduced himself, which Legolas was glad for. Before the smaller dwarf could say anything else, Kíli came out from the room and stared at Legolas.</p>
<p>“Legolas,” Kíli whispered. He looked back into the room and then at the box in Ori’s hands. The dwarf was carrying a thing full of his clothing and right on top lay his underwear. Kíli flushed and took the box from Ori before tossing it blindly into his new room. He forced a laugh out at their confused expressions. “Sorry, I, <em>uh</em>–”</p>
<p>Kíli cleared his throat. “Never mind. Did uncle send you here? Do you know you are switching rooms?”</p>
<p>“Switching rooms?” Legolas repeated, his eyebrows furrowed. “I did not hear anything about it.”</p>
<p>“<em>Ooh</em>...” Kíli scratched his cheek, unsure of what to say next. “Uhm, well, yeah... It was decided that you are going to be staying in the room across from Fíli’s.”</p>
<p>The elven prince raised his eyebrow, “Were you not staying in that room?” He asked.</p>
<p>Kíli looked away, not noticing that Ori took that moment to turn around and go collect more things to bring. His warm brown eyes flickered back to Legolas, his gaze lingering before he peered elsewhere. “It was my room... But because of the whole... <em>Erm</em>, marriage to my brother, Thorin thought it was best for you to move out of the royal guest wing.” Kíli nodded slowly, as if he were still accepting the fact.</p>
<p>Legolas rolled his eyes. “Of course,” He stated. ‘<em>Because everything should be decided for me. Am I not able to make my own decisions anymore?</em>’ The fair-haired elf felt his mood darken but he did not let it show on his face. Instead, Legolas peered into the new room Fíli’s brother would be inhabiting and made a face because it was caked in dirt and spider webs. “I am sorry,” He apologized.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I mean, at first I was upset but in the end I’ll be getting my room back, so...” Kíli shrugged.</p>
<p>The icy-blue eyed elf hummed in thought before coming to a decision. He told the dwarf, “I will assist you and Ori so we can get the job done faster.”</p>
<p>“Y- You don’t need to!” Kíli said hurriedly, biting his tongue from his stutter. He managed to hold back the wince from the pain and continued speaking, “You can do whatever you want! I’m sure Fí will be back soon from his meeting with King Bard.”</p>
<p>“What I want...” Legolas began, “Is to help. I have nothing else to do anyway. Besides, it is my fault you are being kicked out of your own room.”</p>
<p>“Kicked out sounds so harsh, let’s just go with relocated.” Kíli chuckled.</p>
<p>Legolas smiled in turn, “All right.”</p>
<p>➳ ☪ ➳</p>
<p>Fíli stifled a yawn as he trudged up the stairs, wanting to get to his room so he could collapse and go to sleep. He paused and briefly wondered if he should pay a visit to Legolas. Thorin never said anything about the elf so now he was left wondering. Fíli reached the top of the stairs and looked back down when he heard a noise somewhere behind him.</p>
<p>“Kíli?” Fíli blinked, surprised to see his brother carrying a roll of blankets and pillows in his arms. “What are you...” The blond haired dwarf trailed off when he noticed Legolas walking up behind the darker haired dwarf.</p>
<p>“Oh, we were just bringing Legolas’ things to his new room.”</p>
<p>Fíli smacked his forehead. “That’s right,” He muttered. “I forgot. Sorry about that,” Fíli looked in between the two, “Did you need any help?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine.” Legolas said, motioning to the bag of his clothes. “This is all I brought with me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right.” Fíli nodded. He walked down the few steps to meet his brother half way. He took the bundle of furs and feather-stuffed pillows from Kíli’s arms. “I will take care of this brother, you can go get yourself settled in if you have not done as such.”</p>
<p>“Okay, good night, Fí, Legolas...” Kíli took his leave, scurrying away down the hall to his new room.</p>
<p>Fíli shook his head, “Good night!” He yelled at Kíli’s retreating form. He turned his attention back to Legolas. “Did you do anything interesting today?” Fíli asked as he began to make his way to Legolas’ new room, the room right across from his.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Legolas sighed. He followed behind Fíli, glancing down at his bag of belongings. “The only productive thing I’ve done all day is help your brother move his things.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Fíli said. “Perhaps I can talk to uncle and you can help me with some of my duties? Plus I assume you will be apart of future negotiations, be it with your father’s kingdom or Dale. We were also thinking about connecting with the smaller villages in the east.”</p>
<p>Legolas took all the information in. “That sounds interesting, I suppose. It’s better than my father who does not want to deal with anyone other than those in his Kingdom already. Aside from Erebor and Dale, I mean.”</p>
<p>The two arrived at Legolas’ new accommodations and Fíli was surprised to see it entirely empty. All his brother’s things were gone and he was a bit happy since Kíli always collected weird little trinkets and knickknacks, constantly leaving his room in disarray. “You know,” Fíli started, “This is the cleanest I’ve seen Kí’s room.” The golden-haired dwarf prince laughed.</p>
<p>Fíli placed the blankets and pillows down and turned to face his betrothed. “So I guess I shall see you at breakfast tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“You shall.” Legolas confirmed. “Good night, Fíli.”</p>
<p>“Good night, Legolas.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dear Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Depression sucks 😓 But I wanted to update since tomorrow is my birthday! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early morning when Fíli woke up.</p><p>He brushed and braided his hair and got dressed in record time. Before he went to breakfast and before he started his duties, he wanted to talk to Kíli first. He hoped that the younger dwarf was awake by now because if he was not, his brother was in for a rude awakening. Literally.</p><p>Fíli gave himself a quick once-over before leaving his room. He walked to the door opposite of him and was about to knock when he suddenly remembered that his brother was not in that room anymore. He was down at the end of the hall and Legolas was now occupying the room across from Fíli’s. The blond inwardly cursed himself and walked away from the door as quietly as possible. He made it to the end and knocked on the door.</p><p>There was no response so Fíli sighed and pushed the door open. He peered around the dim room and saw that his brother was buried under his blankets, in a nest of sorts. Fíli arched his brow as he walked over. He prodded Kíli’s shoulder, earning a muffled grunt from his brother. “Kíli, wake up. I want to talk to you.”</p><p>“Is it time for breakfast?” Came Kíli’s response.</p><p>Fíli rolled his eyes. “Not exactly. But as soon as you get your butt out of bed, get changed, and finish your talk with me, it will be.”</p><p>Kíli groaned again but unearthed himself from the cocoon of blankets. He wiped tiredly at his eyes and turned to peer up at his brother. “Can you just talk while I get ready?” The brunette asked sheepishly.</p><p>“Fine,” Fíli said as he took a seat on the edge of Kíli’s bed. He watched his brother haul himself out of bed and towards the open chest with all this clothes haphazardly thrown inside. “You are going to have to clean this...” Fíli added as he stared at the mess.</p><p>“I will... Eventually.” Kíli gave Fíli a reassuring smile, although Fíli was one to not trust it because usually whenever his brother said <em>eventually</em> it meant <em>never</em>. Nevertheless, Fíli sighed and nodded his head. He turned away when Kíli began to change and instead thought over the words he was going to say, fingers idly tugging at the edges of his tunic.</p><p>“Kí, I– <em>ah</em>... I guess I just wanted to make sure you were still okay with this? With everything?” Fíli knew his brother already said that he was fine and he would cope with it but being the older brother always made him second guess everything involving his younger brother. The golden haired prince looked to see Kíli falter with his belt, only momentarily, before he pulled it taught and fastened it up.</p><p>Kíli turned to give Fíli an easygoing smile. “Fí, didn’t we have this discussion already? I know what must be done and I <em>will</em> come to terms with it! Besides, perhaps my... <em>feelings</em> will dissipate. Eventually. Or, hey, maybe some hot, hairy dwarven maiden will come into my life.” Kíli chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>Eventually.</em>
</p><p>There was that word again. It made Fíli feel remorseful but instead he buried that feeling deep down and instead put on a playful smile. He got up and ruffled Kíli’s unruly brown hair, telling him, “Then I will not doubt your luck with this hot, hairy dwarven maiden, brother.” He even laughed.</p><p>Not because he thought his brother’s joke was funny but because he knew it was false. It was obvious that Kíli had a type. A type that was definitely not of the ‘hairy dwarven’ kind. He knew that his little brother fancied elves, thought they were pretty and otherworldly – in a way, Fíli had to agree. But the golden haired prince knew Kíli had an affinity for the tall, pale, beautiful, and whimsical kind. It was obvious since that moment he was teased by Dwalin and Bofur back in Rivendell. That random elf maiden, then Tauriel, and even now the elven Prince, Legolas... It was pretty obvious what his brother’s type was.</p><p>Fíli at least held onto the chance that that would change over time. That his tastes would change as he got older. He still had his whole life ahead of him and Fíli only wanted his brother to live happily.</p><p>“So, uh, was that all you wanted to talk about?” Kíli asked, pulling Fíli from his thoughts.</p><p>The crown prince gave a small nod, “Yeah, that’s about it, Kí.” Said Fíli. He got up from the bed and walked to the door. He turned to give his brother one last stare. “I’ll see you down there.” The blond said before taking his departure, letting Kíli finish getting dressed in peace.</p><p>➳ ☪ ➳</p><p>Breakfast was a quiet affair for the moment since only Fíli and Thorin were present. Dwalin was there momentarily but took his leave after filling Thorin in on the current status of the recruits. Fíli took a bite of his toast, content with the silence between them. The hard-set gaze on him said otherwise, though.</p><p>Fíli put his toast down and brushed the crumbs from his hands as he turned his blue eyes to Thorin. “Uncle?” He questioned, wondering what Thorin needed from him. Perhaps he forgot about a certain duty or maybe Thorin wanted to give him more duties?</p><p>Thorin’s gaze softened as he finally looked away, staring into his dark, steaming cup of coffee. “Fíli...” His deep voice made Fíli shift, suddenly wondering if he did something to get himself in trouble or not. Thorin cleared his throat. “I know this... <em>arrangement</em> was far from what you were anticipating and for that I am sorry.”</p><p>Fíli blinked.</p><p>Out of all the things he expected Thorin to say, this was not one of them. For a moment, he felt lost on how to respond. So in the end, he decided to accept his uncle’s apology. It was not everyday that Thorin apologized, after all. “Uhm, thanks, uncle.” Fíli said quietly, “While I agree it is something I was not expecting in the least, I understand that it is greater than me – and for the future and well-being of our people.”</p><p>Thorin smiled at that. But before he could say anything else, Kíli came tumbling in the Hall of Shields. The dark haired prince tripped over his own boots but managed to catch himself from falling completely. He steadied himself, giving the two a sheepish grin before marching on over. “Sorry I’m late, I, <em>uh</em>... I got distracted.”</p><p>Kíli ducked his head as he took his spot across from Fíli, the latter not failing to notice the faint flush of his cheeks. Fíli wondered what happened in the brief moment he parted from his brother and until now but he brushed the thought off as he continued to eat his breakfast.</p><p>A comfortable silence settled between the three of them, minus the faint background chatter of other dwarves in the Hall of Shields. The peaceful moment was shattered when Fíli heard his mother Dís talking in that high-pitched voice she used when she was excited or really happy. The blond haired dwarf turned around in his seat just in time to see his mother walking next to Legolas, her arm intertwined with his.</p><p>As they approached, Fíli realized that she was gushing about something embarrassing about him when he was younger. He could see the faint smile on Legolas’ face as his mother laughed loudly. “And then, he would kick all his clothes off and–”</p><p>“Mother!” Fíli interrupted her, standing up swiftly.</p><p>Dís stopped and looked at Fíli as if she just noticed he was there. “Oh, sweetie – I was just telling your future love to be about that time you were running around naked as a wee pup–” Fíli cut her off with a loud, forced laugh which sounded nothing but awkward.</p><p>“Okay, well, I am sure Legolas does not want to hear about such things from a long time ago... Uhm, we should just eat and <em>uh</em>,” The golden haired dwarf paused and looked at the table. “Actually, uncle! I wanted to talk to you about Legolas helping me with some of my duties, maybe? I mean, so he isn’t bored and alone all day, you know?”</p><p>Thorin scratched his beard as he thought over Fíli’s request. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt, plus it would help if you two spent a little more time together.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Fíli mumbled. The crown prince took his seat but not without noticing the grinning face of his brother. Fíli furrowed his brow, confused as to what Kíli found amusing. He decided to ignore it and instead motioned for Legolas to sit next to him.</p><p>“While I do appreciate the effort of you wanting to help Legolas feel more comfortable here, he should also take some time to learn more about our customs and history.” Thorin told the pair.</p><p>Legolas stared at Thorin, his eyes narrowed. If the elven prince wanted to say something, he held it back. Fíli could see that Legolas looked less than thrilled at the idea and honestly, when it came time for Fíli himself to learn more about elven culture – he knew it was something he was not looking forward too.</p><p>“Oh, hush now,” Dís scolded Thorin. “Fíli will have plenty of time to teach Legolas about our culture. Just let them be, Thorin.” The dwarven woman gave her brother a glare before settling down to eat her breakfast.</p><p>Fíli could not help but notice the ghost of a smile on Legolas’ face. While he was kind of upset with his mother for telling the elf embarrassing stories about his childhood, he did appreciate her telling Thorin to leave them alone. The golden haired dwarf took another bite of his food and smiled to himself, thinking that maybe, just maybe, this was not going to be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lectures and Schooling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After breakfast, Fíli and Legolas went with Thorin to discuss what tasks Legolas could help the dwarven Prince with. With everything decided, Legolas took his leave since he was going to help sometime in the afternoon. Fíli had matters to attend to again in Dale, so Legolas was set to go with him this time around. So now Legolas was left by himself once more, unsure of what to do.</p>
<p>He wished the rest of his belongings his father was supposed to send would arrive soon. He missed his pendant and having it would surely calm his nerves. Legolas headed back to his newly relocated room and sat down by the fire. He let it warm him until he could no longer take the heat, so instead he decided to brave the dwarves outside and left.</p>
<p>Legolas found himself walking down a hall which lead to the dwarves library. He entered and saw many rows of shelving with books stacked as high as the ceiling. The silvery-blond haired elf could see the faint collection of dust accumulating on almost all the books, save for the ones that were used often. Legolas tiled his head and figured that he may as well get a head-start on the literature. Although, there was the problem of him not knowing where to start exactly.</p>
<p>The elven Prince sighed and walked around one of the shelf’s but stopped when he noticed Fíli’s brother, Kíli – and some dwarf he could not remember the name of – sitting across from each other at a table. Legolas blinked. He studied the two, having realized that they still did not know he was there, and saw that the scruffy dwarf was being schooled by the much older dwarf.</p>
<p>“Balin, I already know all this,” Kíli whined, his shoulders drooping.</p>
<p>Legolas took a mental note of the elder’s name. Balin, on the other hand, was appearing to have none of Kíli’s whining and complaining and tapped the book in front of the younger dwarf. “If you really know everything you need to know from this book then you would have no trouble answering these questions?”</p>
<p>The white haired dwarf pulled out a piece of parchment which had a bunch of writing on it. Kíli leaned forward and stared at the paper. He pursed his lip and swiped at his nose, “Of course not,” The brown haired dwarf retorted.</p>
<p>As if sensing Legolas’ stare, or perhaps looking for something to distract the older dwarf with, Kíli’s head snapped in the elf’s direction, his chocolate brown orbs locking on with Legolas’ icy blue eyes. Legolas blinked and came out from behind the shelf, having been caught lurking. He cleared his throat, and sure enough, Balin looked his way.</p>
<p>“Oh, Prince Legolas,” Balin gave him a polite smile, which Legolas returned. “I didn’t hear you come in.” Balin shook his head, as if scolding his own old age. He swiveled in his chair and got up, stretching and stifling a yawn.</p>
<p>“I figured that I may as well check out the library and archives, while waiting for Fíli to finish his morning duties.” Legolas told the white haired dwarf as he leaned against one of the shelving units. The elven Prince noticed Balin nod slightly, as if he approved. Legolas looked away because he knew he was doing this for his own benefit and not for the approval of others. He rubbed his arm and glanced back at the pair when Kíli coughed and hacked in his seat, patting his chest.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Legolas asked as he uncrossed his arms, staring at the shorter male.</p>
<p>Kíli nodded and cleared his throat, “I’m fine,” He croaked. “I just... <em>ehm</em>, inhaled spit, or something.” The brunette went quiet as he scratched his stubbly beard. His dark brown eyes flicked to Balin and flitted to Legolas, then back to Balin. “So, <em>uhh</em>,” Kíli began awkwardly.</p>
<p>Balin gazed at the dwarven Prince, his eyebrow cocked. “If you are trying to get out of your studies, I swear in Durin’s name I will–”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not!” Kíli cut the King’s advisor off as he flailed his arms. “I was just thinking that maybe I could... Well, help Prince Legolas? I mean, he could help me – focus, I mean. Uhm, <em>yeah</em>.”</p>
<p>Legolas raised a brow because surely that was a foolish idea and Balin would never agree to such a thing, because–</p>
<p>“All right,” Balin smiled.</p>
<p>Kíli’s face lit up in response, “Really?”</p>
<p>“... Really?” Legolas narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Really, really.” Balin stated as he collected his things. He put them in a neat pile by the door and proceeded to disappear between some shelves. The older dwarf came out on the opposite end with a stack of four books. He plopped them onto the table in front of the dwarven Prince with that same smile still on his face. “Prince Legolas, you can start with these. Our history and some things about better understanding our language are in these books. Kíli can help you and in turn you can help Kíli by getting him to focus on working on his current lessons. He gets distracted easily, though.” Balin switched his gaze to give the younger Prince a small glare.</p>
<p>“Okay...” Legolas agreed slowly. He was still convinced that this was a terrible idea but then again this whole thing was probably a bad idea. But he knew he had to try, at least. Not for him or his father, but for the better of everyone else involved in this arrangement.</p>
<p>➳ ☪ ➳</p>
<p>Fíli stifled a yawn as the last dwarf took his leave.</p>
<p>The blond haired Prince glanced to Ori who was currently scribbling down the dwarf’s request in the big book on his lap. Fíli then turned his gaze away from the young scribe writing furiously to his uncle, Thorin. Thorin was seated on his throne, his eyes glazed over. Fíli blinked.</p>
<p>“Uncle?” Fíli called. If he had to remain vigilant and aware while dealing with the problems and requests of their people, then so did he. Although technically Thorin was supposed to be watching over how Fíli dealt with everyone. Yet instead the King was zoning out.</p>
<p>Thorin twitched as he zoned back in, having heard Fíli’s voice. “Sorry, what?” He asked, still apparently lost on what was happening.</p>
<p>Fíli resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Uncle, that was the last of the dwarves.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Thorin looked around. He saw that no one else was present except for him, Fíli, and Ori. He got up and stretched, his back cracking from having sat there for so long. “Excellent job, Fíli, Ori. I say it’s time for a break.”</p>
<p>Fíli watched as Ori excused himself and scurried away. He looked back to his uncle and followed him to the Hall of Shields. “Uncle, after lunch I am to take Legolas with me to Dale, yes?”</p>
<p>Thorin gave a nod. “Yes, I believe he and King Bard are on good terms so everything should go well.”</p>
<p>“All right,” Fíli gave a tight-lipped smile.</p>
<p>➳ ☪ ➳</p>
<p>After eating and pardoning himself from Thorin, Fíli was currently in search of Legolas.</p>
<p>The Prince of Mirkwood was no where to be seen. Fíli checked Legolas’ room – nothing, the training grounds and archery range – nothing, he even checked the more obscure places – nothing, not even in the forge. Fíli began to think he vanished in thin air. Then he began to wonder if Legolas was already in Dale, perhaps.</p>
<p>Just when he was about to give up, Fíli rounded a corner and came to a halt, having nearly ran into Balin. The advisor paused and blinked up at him. “Sorry, Balin,” The crown Prince apologized.</p>
<p>“It’s quite all right, lad,” Balin gave him a cheery smile. He patted his shoulder and was about to go on his way, until Fíli stopped him with a confused frown.</p>
<p>“Balin, weren’t you giving Kí his lessons?” Fíli asked. He was sure that morning after breakfast that Thorin had told Kíli to focus on his studies since all his other duties were taken care of.</p>
<p>Balin turned to the golden haired dwarf and nodded, “Oh, aye – that is, until Prince Legolas came in. He said he was going to read some of our books and Kíli volunteered to help him. The lad looks up to the elven Prince, doesn’t he? I mean, they are both archers.” Balin nodded to himself.</p>
<p>Fíli looked away. “Yeah,” The golden haired dwarf mumbled. For a split second he forgot that no one but him knew of his brother’s little crush on the elf. And the fact that Kíli <em>voluntarily</em> offered to help with his studies made Fíli second-guess the words his brother told him earlier that morning.</p>
<p>With a shake of his head, Fíli turned around with a new direction in mind. “So they might still be in the library, then?” Balin nodded but Fíli did not give him a chance to speak before walking towards the library.</p>
<p>Fíli idly wondered why he never thought of checking the library but then again he supposed he did not expect Legolas to already trying to learn more about their culture and whatnot. He turned the corner and saw the open door ahead of him. He walked over and stepped through, peering around the room. The golden haired dwarf spotted his brother and Legolas sitting at a table in the corner.</p>
<p>Legolas was holding a thick book in his hands while Kíli was scribbling away on some paper with a quill. The darker haired prince laughed and it made Fíli’s heart warm because it always made him happy seeing his brother happy and in good spirits.</p>
<p>Kíli leaned over towards Legolas, showing him something on the piece of parchment. Legolas glanced down and snorted, mumbling, “Shouldn’t you be doing your work? Balin entrusted the task of keeping you focused to me.” Without waiting for an answer, Legolas turned in his seat, his icy blue orbs meeting Fíli’s Durin blues.</p>
<p>Fíli blinked and remembered that the elf did have excellent hearing, so obviously he must have heard him enter. “Hey,”</p>
<p>“Whoa!” Kíli exclaimed with a start, spinning in his seat to face Fíli. “Fí! I didn’t even know you were here, <em>erm</em>, I guess– Or <em>wait</em>, is it that late already?” The brunette looked back at his unfinished work and laughed awkwardly. “You two were going to Dale, right?”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Fíli nodded. “We have business with King Bard.”</p>
<p>Legolas got up and closed the book, picking up the others before turning to face the golden haired dwarf. “Should I leave these here or...?”</p>
<p>Fíli glanced at the stack of books in his arms. He scratched his beard as he thought over the question. “I suppose you can leave them here for now. If you want, you can bring them back to your room when we return. I don’t think anyone else will be needing them.”</p>
<p>Kíli gathered his things. “I’m going to go hide from Balin and hopefully finish these questions. If you see him, tell him you never saw me.” The brown eyed dwarf gave Fíli a big smile, which Fíli returned with a roll of his eyes.</p>
<p>“Okay, Kí.” Fíli said. The blue eyed prince watched his younger brother leave the library with his study materials and disappear down the hall – most likely to hide somewhere in his room. Fíli turned back to Legolas and stared at him for a moment. He narrowed his eyes, “Did you eat anything? We can get something from the Hall of Shields first, if you wish.”</p>
<p>Legolas shook his head, “I am fine.” He stated simply.</p>
<p>Legolas followed after Fíli who lead the way down the maze of halls and out towards the main entrance. After a few moments of silence between the two, Fíli glanced up at the elven prince but did not break his stride. “What was Kíli laughing about? When he showed you his paper?” He asked, curious.</p>
<p>The silvery-blond haired elf flicked his blue eyes down at Fíli for a brief moment before going back to watching the scenery ahead. “Are you perhaps jealous?” The corner of his mouth upturned into a small half-smile which made Fíli flush.</p>
<p>His redden cheeks were because of the accusation, not because of the smiling elf next to him. Fíli scoffed and looked away from Legolas. “Of course not. I just saw that he looked pretty pleased with himself and I simply wanted to know why.”</p>
<p>“I’m only teasing you,” Legolas said airily as they walked out of the mountain’s main entrance and into the crisp winter air. “Your brother was making doodles of members of your company...” The elf fell quiet, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips again.</p>
<p>Fíli could feel a smile on his own face and he ducked his head. “I know he’s kind of bad at drawing but I guess that is why it’s so funny,” He stated. Fíli remembered back when they were younger and still lived in Ered Luin – Kíli would always skip his lessons, wanting to play; either with toys and paints or swords and axes.</p>
<p>The golden haired prince was pulled from his reminiscing when he spotted the high, familiar buildings of Dale in the distance. Fíli looked back to Legolas, “So all we need to do is discuss funds and finance for the continued restoration of Dale.”</p>
<p>Legolas nodded slowly, “Sounds simple enough.” He assured, although they both knew it was a big task. Not big in the sense of weight, but in responsibility. Legolas lowered his eyes, instead focusing on the white snow crunching beneath their boots. “I–”</p>
<p>“I’m actually surprised that uncle even gave me such a task, to be honest.” Fíli said suddenly.</p>
<p>The elf paused and glanced back to the dwarf next to him. “What do you mean?” He wondered, narrowing his icy blue eyes.</p>
<p>Fíli avoided his gaze, content on staring at the buildings of Dale as they got closer. “I mean, half of the time I don’t really think that Thorin trusts me with such huge stuff. Big responsibilities, you know? I guess he just wants to make sure that I don’t screw anything up. Actually,” The golden haired dwarf finally looked up at Legolas, “It was his idea for you to accompany me to Dale... because you and Bard are on good terms, I guess?”</p>
<p>Legolas furrowed his eyebrows. He was unsure of what to say or how to react. All he knew was that there was something familiar in the pain Fíli was trying to hide.</p>
<p>The dwarven prince chuckled suddenly, “Sorry, I guess I’m just ranting now... Anyway, I just don’t want to let him down, even when he is so hard on me.” Mumbled Fíli.</p>
<p>“I... I understand how you feel,” Legolas finally spoke, his as soft as the winter breeze. “My father has always been strict with me. But after hundreds and hundreds of years I can see where he is coming from.”</p>
<p>Fíli looked at Legolas and thought over his words. “You see, I know he only does it because he wants me to be better and not make the same mistakes that have been made in the past, but still...” The blond sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. “Well, never mind all that. We’re nearly here anyways.”</p>
<p>Legolas raised his head as they neared the city of Dale, once broken and marred but now after a year it was close to how it used to be, beautiful and bustling with people.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who do you ship more?</p>
<p>       Fíli/Legolas<br/>             or...<br/>      Kíli/Legolas?</p>
<p>I personally like Kíli/Legolas<br/>but I am seeing the appeal of<br/>Fíli and Legolas... ~(˘▾˘~)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. To Dale and Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fíli and Legolas walked through the streets of Dale. The citizens bowed their heads to them when they passed, leaving hushed whispers in their wake. It was not often the previous occupants of Lake Town saw both the dwarven crown Prince and Prince of Mirkwood walking together in the restored city.</p>
<p>Legolas remembered the last time he was here – during the battle for Erebor. The city was in ruin and burning, much like it had when the dragon attacked. Now it was being built up again, it was beautiful. The elven Prince hoped that nothing else would come to disturb Dale’s peace, the people having already been thought so much already. But then again, that was life – and for human’s, life was short.</p>
<p>The pair of blondes soon found themselves in front of the King’s Hall. Bard was already outside with his only son, Bain. The King appeared to be schooling Bain on how to use a sword properly. When the King noticed the two approaching, he turned away from his son and greeted them with a nod. “Good afternoon, Prince Fíli and Prince Legolas.”</p>
<p>Fíli nodded to Bard as they came to a stop in front of the man. “It’s been a while, Bard.” The golden haired prince gave the human a smile.</p>
<p>“Indeed it has,” Bard returned the smile. He turned his head to the elf, “Legolas, what brings you here?” The dark haired man wondered.</p>
<p>Legolas parted his lips to speak but halted his tongue. The elven warrior glanced down at Fíli, the question clear on his face. Fíli appeared to get the message and he cleared his throat. “Oh, well, <em>uh</em>– actually, he is also here on business. With us, in Erebor. Unless you wanted to arrange something with the Woodland Realm?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Bard nodded. If he sensed the hesitant and round-about way they avoided his question, he did not make any notion of it. “I think our trade deals with the elves are fine as they are, unless you have any ideas?” The green eyed man glanced to Legolas, who shook his head.</p>
<p>“I am mostly here for the walk,” Legolas stated. “I heard great things from Fíli and the others about how Dale has come together in such a short time. I just wanted to see it for myself.” The elf smiled as his blue orbs lifted to the large hall behind Bard.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, what you see now is a significant difference than before. Of course, you remember what Dale used to look like...” The green eyed man fell silent. He shook his head, as if chasing the old memories away. “So, shall we go inside and get started?”</p>
<p>➳ ☪ ➳</p>
<p>“Well, that was rather quick and painless.” Fíli stated as they exited the King’s Hall.</p>
<p>The dwarf and elf walked down the steps and back into the city streets. Legolas glanced down at Fíli, asking, “Did you think it wasn’t going to go as smoothly?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Fíli said honestly. “I just- I have worries, I guess.”</p>
<p>“So long as you do not believe everything your Uncle says,” The silvery-blond haired elf replied. “Sure I’ve known Bard longer than you, but that doesn’t change anything. You took charge and spoke clearly about what you needed and wanted. You should not belittle yourself.”</p>
<p>“I- I don’t belittle myself,” Fíli mumbled, his cheeks flushing from both embarrassment and the kindness in Legolas’ words. The dwarven Prince cleared his throat and pushed on ahead of the elf, not wanting him to see his redden face. If he was lucky, his beard would hide his flushed face.</p>
<p>The blond haired dwarf nearly stumbled down the last few steps, not paying attention to his footing. He managed to catch himself and regain his balance, putting his hand against the brick wall next to him. Fíli noticed a ladder right beside him so he looked up, spotting one of the city’s people painting the frame of a building they were currently working on restoring. The man’s arm moved back, knocking the bucket of paint off the small wooden ledge. Fíli moved out of the way but the sound of the paint tin hitting the ground made him flinch hard–</p>
<p>– <em>And suddenly it was like he was back at Raven Hill. The heavy clashing of sword on sword made his ears ring and his head spin. His body was buzzing and his heart was pounding from the adrenaline. The dreadful feeling sinking deeper and deeper in his gut with every step he took, the sounds echoing in the enclosed halls. His fingers tightened around his own sword as he came to a stop, his blue eyes flitting to meet his brother’s warm brown orbs.</em></p>
<p><em>He put his hand up to stop his brother from going any further. Because it was his duty as a big brother, as </em>Kíli’s<em> older brother, to keep him from harm and protect him at all costs. Even if the cost was high – his own life. He pushed his brother back and told him to stay. To search the lower grounds because deep down... He already knew.</em></p>
<p><em>He split from his brother and took the stairwell, delving higher and deeper towards danger. The flickering flames alerted him of </em>their<em> presence. He was close. They were closer. He took a step back but wherever he turned, they were there. He was cornered – yet all he could think of is if his brother was safe...</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He took a step back but felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind–</em>
</p>
<p>“NO!” Fíli shouted suddenly, his eyes squeezed shut. The hand, the touch light and hesitant – so unlike the fat and grubby hand – pulled away. The dwarven prince faltered and cracked his eyes open, the sunlight stinging him for only a moment. Fíli blinked. He was still in Dale, nowhere near Raven Hill. Which meant...</p>
<p>Fíli turned his Durin blue eyes to Legolas. He could see the confusion held in the elf’s icy blue orbs, along with something like concern. Or perhaps it was pity? Fíli tore his gaze away as his hand idly found the burning spot on his shoulder where the elf had touched him. “Sorry,” He apologized after taking a shaky breath.</p>
<p>Legolas remained silent but did not take his eyes away from the dwarf. Finally, he said, “You have nothing to be sorry for.” It was simple and maybe what Fíli needed to hear. The elven warrior stepped around Fíli and lead the way back to Erebor, occasionally looking back to make sure that Fíli was following.</p>
<p>➳ ☪ ➳</p>
<p>When they arrived back at the Mountain, Legolas told Fíli he was going to go pick up the books from the library. Fíli nodded his head and left to go find Thorin to tell him about his successful dealings with King Bard.</p>
<p>When that was over and done with, Fíli went to the bathing area. He splashed some cool water from a running fountain on his face. He shock of the cool water brought him further out of his mind, which he was glad for. After cleaning himself up, Fíli went to the Hall of Shields because he was hungry and it was almost dinner time, anyway.</p>
<p>He stepped through the big stone doors which were always open and scanned the Hall. Fíli spotted Bofur with his brother and cousin, chatting up some other dwarves who came from Ered Luin a few months back. He guessed they were all friends, judging by the grins and boisterous laughter filling the Hall. Fíli decided that that crowd was too much for him at the moment so instead he went and sat by himself, too lost in thought to acknowledge the nods and greetings from the passing dwarves.</p>
<p>The blond took his seat and decided to wait for his brother before he went to grab some food. Fíli did not have to wait long because in a matter of ten minutes, Kíli came barreling into the Hall, as he usually did when he was starving. He watched his brother scan the area before his warm brown eyes landed on him. Kíli’s expression literally brightened when he spotted Fíli, and it made Fíli chuckle because his brother was such a <em>kid</em> in that aspect.</p>
<p>“Fí! Guess what?” Kíli slowed his jog into a saunter, a grin on his face.</p>
<p>Fíli feigned annoyance, “What?”</p>
<p>“I only got three questions wrong! Balin said I can move further up in my studies.” Kíli plopped down next to Fíli, his grin never wavering. “I should have paid more attention to my studies back in Ered Luin... Then maybe I could have been finished with all my studies like you.”</p>
<p>The golden haired Prince rolled his eyes at that. “Kí, I was only so diligent because I had to be. At least you got to run around and have fun, like an actual kid. Not that I’m complaining, if it were you being forced to study all day and learn such Kingly things, you would have gone mad!”</p>
<p>“I don’t doubt that...” The brunette muttered, cringing at the thought. He sighed, content, as he leaned against Fíli’s shoulder. “Thanks for being born first, Fí.” Kíli said teasingly – which only earned him a light punch to the shoulder in which he yelped over.</p>
<p>Before they could continue to trade playful hits, Legolas came with food in his hands, followed by Thorin and Dís. Fíli and Kíli immediately settled down, the latter giving their mother an impish grin – as if she did not know they were messing around before she came.</p>
<p>Dís just shook her head and her children’s antics and took her seat, “Go and get your food,” She told them both. “And don’t forget to bring us some ale.”</p>
<p>The brothers stood and went to retrieve their food from the centre kitchen which was always bustling with cooks. The only time the main kitchen was not busy was usually in the middle of the night – but even then someone was always on duty, ready to cook.</p>
<p>Fíli grabbed a tray for his food and drink, making sure to grab an extra ale for Thorin. He glanced back just to make sure that Kíli also grabbed one for their mother. He nodded in approval before making his way back to the table. When he sat down, he handed Thorin his ale which the dark haired dwarf took gratefully.</p>
<p>“Fíli,” Thorin began.</p>
<p>The golden haired Prince paused, his fork mid-air with food on the end of it. He lowered his fork and glanced at his Uncle, wondering if he did something wrong. While he was prepared for the worst, Fíli was mildly surprised when Thorin gave him a proud smile. Fíli blinked.</p>
<p>“As a reward for doing so good lately, I wanted to say you can have a day off tomorrow.” Thorin told him before taking a big gulp of his ale.</p>
<p>Fíli eyed his uncle. “As in... No duties?”</p>
<p>Thorin wiped the foam from his beard and fixed his eyes back on the Prince. “No duties,” He repeated with a smile. “You, on the other hand,” Thorin turned his eyes to Kíli, whose shoulders drooped.</p>
<p>“I know, I know...” Kíli said before Thorin could say anything else. “I have to focus on my duties and studies.” The brunette held up a hand, “I <em>swear</em> I will!”</p>
<p>Thorin nodded, satisfied.</p>
<p>Fíli looked across from him, to the elf who was staring at him with those icy blue orbs. Legolas lowered his gaze and Fíli looked away, still feeling somewhat dumbfounded over what just transpired.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>